Flowers In The Attic
by EveDuncan2
Summary: Based on the book. The Jojo family was happy, blissfully so. Until one fateful night that would change, and ruin, their lives forever. BAD SUMMERY. Warning; Incest, murder, abuse, etc. *On hiatus until I find a picture I like for the cover.*
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Being wanted, I believe, is a crucial element in a child's life for them to progress and grow up. Being loved by a parent(s), having a place to call home, not bearing a sense of fear for your life... these are all also key points in a healthy childhood.

However, four wonderful children had these things ripped away from them. While I know they're not alone, (unfortunate things happen to people around the world every day) they are the only ones who I know of that were able to save themselves. Mostly, anyhow.

These kids were before known as the Jojo children. The product of a happy marriage with two people deeply in love with each other.

Brick, the oldest, was a bright young man with red hair, like his mom's, eyes to match the rare color, and a build to match his father's.

Bubbles, the middle child, was an angelic little girl with long blonde locks, and blue eyes that matched her dad's.

Butch and Buttercup, the twins, were no older than four years old and were the most mischevious duo you could imagine. They were raven haired, green-eyed little monsters and their looks matched neither the Mr or the Mrs.

The mother, a ravishing woman with a brain to match her looks, was known as Blossom Jojo. A lady no man could resist and nearly all in the sleepy town of Sunnyhill, Georgia lusted after her beauty.

They were all kept at bay by Boomer Jojo, a loving father and husband. And, while he was by no means a scary person, he could intimidate when necessary.

The Jojo's were the kind of family you would love to have as neighbors, or to go to church with. A healthy, normal family, the kind that had barbecue's once a month, that had family game nights, and everything else you can think of when picturing an American family. Or so everyone thought.

The truth was, the Jojo's had secrets. Dark, sinful secrets that anyone would be shocked to hear about. Secrets Boomer and Blossom kept from the children until one fateful night long ago.


	2. A Broken Family

**Chapter One;**

**A Broken Family**

The sun was setting, the excitement in the room was at its peak, and the door was slowly opening.

"Suprise!" Everyone shouted, smiling brightly as a mass of confetti and balloons showered the man who was believed to be Boomer Jojo, the husband to the woman in a new dress, bought for this very occasion, and the father to the four wide-eyed children in the room.

And then, after that one fleeting moment of blissful, giddy happiness, the room fell silent. For the chief of police was standing in the doorway, a look of utter distress and foreboding on his wrinkled face.

"Ma'am," He said gravely, facing the woman with a smile still frozen on her face and fiery eyebrows arched in shock, "May I talk with you in private?"

She gave a single bob of her head and the two walked into the kitchen as the guests in the room started whispering.

"Brick?" Bubbles called quietly to the eleven-year-old next to her, "What do you think is going on?"

His red eyes focused on the fearful blue eyes of his little nine-year-old sister, "I... I'm not sure."

"Where's daddy?" Butch demanded loudly, stomping his foot obnoxiously on the ground.

"Yeah, he was supposed to be here!" Buttercup announced, mirroring her twin's action.

"Shhh!" Brick hissed as the door to the kitchen opened.

"I'm sorry." The officer mumbled and all but ran out of the house.

The dead silence crept over the crowd in the room once again as all attention focused on Blossom.

She cleared her throat and gave an empty smile to her audience, eyes on the floor, "I apologize everyone, the party has been canceled. Please help yourselves to the goody-bags before you leave. Thank you."

And then she slowly made her way down the hall and up the stairs, not giving her children, nor her guests a single look or explanation of any kind.

All except the kids exited quietly, and immediately, not wanting any part in this.

"Brick?" Bubbles called out again.

"Yes?" He asked, a frown on his lips.

"Where do you suppose daddy is?" She questioned quietly, gnawing nervously on her lip.

"Late." The twins chorused, "Late, late, late. For a very important date."

"Let's just wait for mom to come back down." Brick suggested, "She'll explain everything... until then, I believe it's your bedtime, gremlins."

"HEY!" The two gremlins in question cried as their big brother threw them both over his shoulders and took them to their room as Bubbles giggled, following behind them.

"What do you want me to read?" Bubbles asked as Brick struggled to get the toddlers into their pajamas.

"NO!" They growled, trying to fight off Brick with all they had.

"Aw, common you two." Bubbles said, placing her hands on her hips and giving her younger siblings a taunting smile.

Bubbles' storytelling was a legend in Sunnyhill and Buttercup and Butch were the very two that made it so, telling everyone who would listen about the adventures and tales their older sister would tell them.

They slumped in defeat and allowed Brick to finish changing them and then tuck them in.

"Now," The victorious blonde said, "What story do y'all two want to hear tonight?"

"A new one!" They chorused.

Bubbles nodded and sat down on the chair in between the two beds, smoothing down her dress and wrinkling her nose as she thought.

"Um... Once upon a time, there was- were two strong, brave knights; Knight Buttercup and Knight Butch."

The two smiled in anticipation and Brick rolled his eyes. Seeing this, Bubbles narrowed her own at him.

"They were on their way to the tallest tower in the forbidden lands of Elderon to save _Princess _Brick."

The twins snickered as Brick snorted and crossed his arms over his chest, "Brat."

"Square," She accused playfully, "On their way to the castle, the knights faced many challenges. Such as, dragons, trolls, and even... fairies!"

Butch huffed, "Fairies aren't a challenge! They're as big as my pinkie!"

Bubbles shook her head, "Ah, but, if I'm not mistaken, the littler the foe, the more dangerous they are."

As she said this, she poked him in the stomach causing him to laugh.

"Hey!" Buttercup cried out, feeling left out, "I'm like a fairy, too!"

"Of coarse, but, remember, you two are courageous knights!" Brick reminded them sardonically.

Bubbles sighed, a small smile on her lips. Though he would never admit it, Brick liked hearing her stories and usually got snarky about them to make everyone else think he didn't. She didn't care, because her stories usually brought the family together every night. Boomer would hold Butch while Bubbles sat on his lap and Blossom would hold Buttercup and have an arm around Brick. Boomer and Blossom would be holding hands, looking just as much in love as they had when they were first wed.

Bubbles finished her tale, with the lovely Princess Brick getting rescued by the mighty-mouse knights, and the twins fell asleep shortly after that, Brick and Bubbles tip-toeing out of the room silently.

"Do you think mom's okay?" Bubbles asked Brick as they walked into the kitchen for a snack.

"Of course." Brick said wisely, "The guy probably just came to tell her that dad had to stay at work for a few more days."

"But..." Bubbles trailed off, biting her lip again, "It's his birthday. And why would a policeman tell us? Couldn't dad just call?"

Brick sighed, raking his hair back with his fingertips, a thing he only did when he was stressed, "Mom'll explain everything. She just needs some time to deal with... whatever happened."

Bubbles nodded, "You're right."

"As always." He grinned cheekily.

She scoffed and opened the fridge, hunting for the milk, "Whatever you say, Princess."

"Hey-!" He began, but stopped short when the door swung open and their mother entered wearing a plastic smile.

"Hello, darlings. Could we have a little chat?" She asked, still smiling.

"Sure." They said quickly and she guided them all into the living room, still littered with snacks, cake, and other party supplies that were unused.

"Have a seat, dears." She said and went to pull the wooden rocking chair closer to the couch her oldest children were sitting at.

"Let me." Brick said and rushed to move the old chair.

Blossom smiled blindingly, "Thank you, baby."

Brick nodded and they all sat down, the children nervous and Blossom... numb, it seemed.

"You see, kids." She began, placing a hand on both of their knees, "I'm sorry to say that... your father is... dead. But, that's okay! It's all going to be fine! Because, I have been keeping a secret from you all... I'm rich! Well, my family is anyway. And I have a plan! As a single mother-"

"Wait." Brick stopped her mid-sentence, jaw dropped, "Did you just say... dad's... dead?"

"Oh honey." She cooed, and squeezed his chin affectionately, "People die all the time. But, even though its tragic, untimely and I'll miss him dearly, I have to focus on our, me, you, Bubbles, and the twins' well-being."

"Oh my." Bubbles breathed and put her head in her hands.

"Angel." Blossom crooned, patting her back and kissing her forehead, "It'll be alright."

"She's right." Brick said, clenching his jaw and crossing his arms, "We need to move on and figure some stuff out."

Blossom beamed, "That's my boy. Now, as I was saying, as a single mother there's no way I can support four kids on my own so... we'll have to move."

"What about school? All my friends..." Bubbles trailed off, another round of sobs escaping her as she tried to muffle them with her hands.

"Don't think about that." Brick said, "This is for the best. When are we moving?"

"Tonight." Blossom said frailly.

"Tonight?" They both questioned, disbelievingly.

"It's the only way." The woman said painfully.

Bubbles let out another anguished sob as Brick stood up.

"I'll start packing the twin's clothes and then I'll work on mine. Mom, you go on upstairs and get your stuff. We'll be ready in twenty."

Blossom hugged her son, "I knew I could count on you."

She pranced up the stairs and Brick gave Bubbles a pitying look, but only said, "Pull yourself together. You've only got twenty minutes."

He walked out of the room, feeling every bit as dreadful as his sister, but refusing to allow himself to show it. He had to be strong for everyone else.

**AN: So, how's it so far? Hmmm? Let me know! I'm trying to make this story have all long chapters, so it could take a while for the next update to be ready, but be patient! I have no intention of leaving this story unfinished! REVIEW!**


End file.
